


iKON before HOES

by SubtleNinja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Friendship, LG Stylus 2, Multi, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: Just something I whipped up in a hurry...Holy crap, I didn't know there was a commercial...so I had to edit the tags.





	iKON before HOES

Jin Hwan had been pining away for Ji Ah for months. She was a beautiful 21 year old trainee at YG Entertainment. For Christmas he planned on surprising her with matching phones with matching screen locks with a personal confession of his love. He fell for Ji Ah almost immediately. He kept his feelings somewhat secret from his other groupmates because they would tease him endlessly if they knew. She was always at the parties iKON threw and would often come over just to hang out to escape the hardships she was also going through. The iKON boys knew firsthand how hard being a trainee was! 

The iKON boys planned on throwing a huge Christmas party and Jin Hwan would give his gift to Ji Ah then. The night of the party, while they were in a semi secluded party of the house, Ji Ah confided in Jin Hwan that she had a crush on Han Bin. “I’ve had a huge crush on Han Bin since I first came to YG. He’s so cute and sweet.” Han Bin was known to be a big flirt and loved the all ladies. Jin Hwan held in his hurt and watched Ji Ah watch Han Bin. He was dancing with a group of girls and sharing his LINE ID so he could communicate with the girls after the party. Ji Ah was very jealous of all the other girls because she wanted to be Han Bin’s only one. Ji Ah excused herself and went to go dance with Han Bin. Jin Hwan left the party and headed up to his room. He unwrapped the phone and sat on his bed, staring at the phone screen. “Why can’t you see that I love you?” 

Ji Ah danced her way over to Han Bin. The flirt that he always was bent down to kiss her when he smoothly turned his head and whispered in her ear, “Just Go”. Han Bin then turned to the other girls and continued to dance with them. Bobby caught sight of the almost kiss and freaked out. When Ji Ah walked angrily away from Han Bin, Bobby walked over the Han Bin and pushed him, “What the hell man?” then Bobby went chasing after Ji Ah.

Jin Hwan watched the spectacle from his balcony. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He wanted to kiss Ji Ah. Jin Hwan turned too soon and didn’t see Bobby chase after Ji Ah. Jin Hwan was leaving his bedroom when he heard voices in the stairwell. 

“Ji Ah, stop.” Bobby shouted. Bobby walked to Ji Ah who turned to meet Bobby face to face. “I have something to say to you. I’ve liked you for months now but now I see that you cannot return my feelings. You like Han Bin and that’s fine but you know he won’t return your love.”

“I know but now that I know you like me, I can try to like you back.” Bobby turned from her. He was disgusted at her response. As Bobby was walking away Ji Ah threw her arms around Bobby’s waist. “Please stay with me Bobby.” Jin Hwan was watching the scenario fold right before his eyes. 

“There is no way I can return your love. You’re just not worth it.” Bobby pointed to Jin Hwan who was standing at the top of the stairs. “My brother’s love and friendship means more to me than yours does.” He smiled at Jin Hwan. “Besides, he’s been in love with you for longer than me and it would not be cool of me to do that to him.”

“How did you know?” Jin Hwan asked.

“Dude, every time you see her, your face lights up.”

“I’m sorry Jin Hwan, but I don’t have any romantic feelings towards you. I think you’re a great guy but,” Ji Ah attempted to continue but Han Bin interrupted.

“So, let me get this straight, Jin Hwan loves Ji Ah, who loves me but is willing to take Bobby as a replacement.”

They all looked at Han Bin. “Honestly, that’s fucked up.” Han Bin walked past Ji Ah and stood next to Bobby and Jin Hwan. “These are my brothers. I wouldn’t betray them for anything. I think of you as a sister. When I pretended to kiss you, you look like you were in pain. Your face was all scrunched up and that was not sexy at all.”

Jin Hwan interjected, “I think it’s best you not come around for a while. We all have some feelings to resolve and by seeing each other every day would not make things any easier. We will be nice and cordial to you at YG and wherever we see you but I think you had better not come over anymore.”

Ji Ah left the party leaving the boys to spend the rest of the party together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I whipped up in a hurry...  
> Holy crap, I didn't know there was a commercial...so I had to edit the tags.


End file.
